Stents are used for various cardiovascular applications, such as to keep coronary vessels open, to act as grafts in abdominal aortic aneurisms (“AAAs”), to anchor vena cava filters, or to act as a frame for aortic valves. Stents are generally cylindrical, conical, or bottle shaped, and are designed to exert a radial force towards the vessel in which they are implanted. The resulting friction force provides securement of the stent to the vessel, thereby preventing migration of the stent after implantation. Techniques for increasing stent securement include providing hooks or barbs, shaping the stent into a truncated cone, and protruding the stent struts.
Functional tricuspid regurgitation (FTR) is governed by several pathophysiologic abnormalities such as tricuspid valve annular dilatation, annular shape, pulmonary hypertension, left or right ventricle dysfunction, right ventricle geometry, and leaflet tethering. Treatment options for FTR are primarily surgical. The current prevalence of moderate-to-severe tricuspid regurgitation is estimated to be 1.6 million in the United States. Of these, only 8,000 patients undergo tricuspid valve surgeries annually, most of them in conjunction with left heart valve surgeries.